A New Promise
by Saniwa
Summary: Tezuka must go back to America. Can Echizen cope with it? Sequel to ‘A Simple Wish’ TezuRyo oneshot a new year fic HAPPY NEW YEAR :


**Diclaimer**: No, don't own it

**Summary**: Tezuka must go back to America. Could Echizen cope with it? - Sequel to 'A Simple Wish'

**Pairings**: TezuRyo

**A/N**: A new year means A new promise.

I recommend you to read 'A Simple Wish' first because you may not understand what the heck is happening here... gomen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes perked open because of morning sunlight which passed through an opened window in that room. Groaning, he woke up wincing slightly in the process. He assessed his surrounding and realized that it wasn't his bed meaning he wasn't in his room. Plus he was naked and his clothes from night before were scattered everywhere on the floor. A small satiated smile carved on his lips remembering what happened last night. He got up from the bed while holding on a bedside table preventing him from crashing to the floor. Lazily, he put on his black shirt and his jeans before marching down stairs to meet his boyfriend.

"Ohayou…" He muttered sleepily to another boy who was cooking in the kitchen before sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Ohayou, Ryoma." _Perfect timing as usual._ Tezuka turned around greeting the younger boy who was in a verge of falling asleep on the dining table. He touched the boy's shoulder and shook him gently, "Why don't you wash your face then we can have breakfast."

"Japanese food?" His stomach grumbled since last night he didn't eat that much at the party however he was still very sleepy. He was just not a morning person.

Tezuka couldn't help not to smile a little seeing his lover's current state, "Hai."

Echizen sighed, "Fine." He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water which made him completely awake now. They enjoyed their breakfast in silence with several compliments from Echizen for the delicious food. He didn't know that Tezuka could cook better than his cousin. "You're surely great with your hands." Tezuka blushed upon hearing it since Echizen flashing him an odd grins along with it.

"Don't you have a practice today?" Tezuka tried to change the subject.

"Shimmatta! What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"Well, can't be helped can it?" the captain of Seigaku tennis club shrugged nonchalantly, "If they don't see me there they'll assume practice is cancelled." Echizen went back to his food.

Tezuka's eyebrows shot up hearing this; he gave the younger boy a disapproving look, "So, are you saying; you're abandoning your duty as a captain?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault if I woke up so late." Putting his bowl down on the table, Echizen inched closer to Tezuka, "Then again you don't want them to know why their captain can't run even a single lap right…" He purred into the older boy's ear.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about", a furious blush in his cheeks betraying his words.

_Beware if you wanted to play with me, Kunimitsu, _Echizen thought naughtily.

"Honto ni?" Echizen pushed the older boy more as he sitting himself comfortably on Tezuka's lap; somehow the chair which Tezuka was sitting on had been pushed from the table. "Then can I tell them that the great Tezuka Kunimitsu was keeping their captain up whole night?" He smirked to the shocked and speechless ex-captain before putting his hand on the back of Tezuka's neck and pulling him closer, "Ne, Te-chan?" then playfully nibbling on his lover's bottom lip.

That was the last thing Echizen could do before he found himself was lifted by a pair of strong arms and Tezuka lying him down gently on his back.

-------------------------------------

Echizen rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder while the other boy has his arms wrapped around him protectively. A thick blanket which Tezuka took from his closet covering most of their body as they were lying side by side on the carpet.

"I'd never thought you didn't tell your family that you were coming back to Japan!" Echizen broke the silence first.

"Aa… I told you it was a last minute decision."

"Hmm…"

"I told them that I will be back on summer next year so all of them went to visit a relative in Kyoto this holiday."

"What changed your mind then?"

"Couldn't you guess it already?"

"I want to hear it from you."

Tezuka cupped Echizen's right cheek; his eyes were softened upon meeting bright golden ones, "He's right in front of me."

"Heh, since when you became sappy like this buchou?" Echizen raised an eyebrow smirking in amusement.

Tezuka twitched, "BRAT!"

"But you fell for this brat ne, Buchou-sama?" Echizen's face hovered closely above Tezuka's. At that moment, he was examining his lover's features carefully. His fine eyebrows, long eyelashes, perfectly shaped nose, narrowed chocolate eyes which always held strength in there, and sweet enticing lips. Oh, how long he had been wondering when he would be able to do this.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was deep in his thought; there was something important he wanted to ask Echizen though he already knew the answer… but still he wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't ask his lover directly…

"Echizen."

Echizen tilted his head to the side, "What is it, Tezuka?" His lover was calling him with his family name; _there must be something serious he wants to talk about._

"I will be waiting for you in America." Tezuka said in a one smooth sentence not even leaving Echizen's eyes as he doing it.

There was a long silence between them, "What if I don't want to go there?" Echizen replied seriously gazing back to Tezuka's eyes.

"You don't." A soft smile graced on Tezuka's lips.

Echizen shot him a look, "What make you so sure?"

"Because I know you; each on every day I know you better." _And I don't want the end of that day to _come, "You won't waste any opportunity to become the best."

The younger was quite shocked with what Tezuka believed in him, and he wanted to hear more, "How if I won't be able to get a scholarship… like you?"

"You won't… because I know you could… I have faith in you." _You've grown into a very strong person, Ryoma. _

Echizen felt tremendously warmth inside because his lover understood and knew him well; probably even better than he knew himself. An angelic smile from his lover was everything that Tezuka needed.

"Until that time, will you wait for me too?"

"I will…" Echizen pressed his lips to Tezuka's as their fingers intertwined together uniting their heart with a promise. A new promise for their future.

------------------------------------------

"So, have you talked with him?"

"Hn."

"Saa… Everything's fine between the two of you, I guess."

"Hn."

"Hoh, as expected from Tezuka nya…"

Tezuka eyed his friends with the same expression he always wore however inside he was slightly irritated; he still couldn't believe that those two succeeded to outsmart him completely.

"Go-gomen ne, Tezuka I was careless."

"Iie… daijobu, Oishi."

Then again he might not be in here if Fuji and Kikumaru didn't play him. _And Ryoma might not be mine_. Probably he should have thanked them for that. Later!

Echizen was looking for Tezuka; his lover was somewhere in this park talking with his other sempais and Ryuzaki-sensei since he had kidnapped Tezuka for a few days despite the fact that the older boy would only be staying in Japan for a week or so. When Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai spotted them coming together to this New Year Eve gathering, both juniors were grinning like Cheshire cats and Echizen giving them an equal smug smirk in return.

The weird thing was all of his team members didn't mind his absence for these past few days at all. He didn't get any complain as he asked them about the practice. Well, he didn't have to worry though since Katsuo was a very responsible fukubuchou just like Oishi-sempai. _Come to think of it. They do so much alike!_

3…2…1…

HURRAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

The air was filled with joy (as another year had passed) and hope (that on this upcoming year they would do better). That day Seigaku High and Junior High tennis clubs decided to celebrate New Year Eve together in the central park while watching fireworks made beautiful sparks in the night sky. Echizen was looking up at the luminous sky when someone wrapped his arms around him from behind and he was pulled against a strong chest.

"Happy New Year, Ryoma."

Echizen smiled; he didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He knew that voice by heart, "Happy New Year, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka might be going back to America in a few days but he didn't feel worry at all because of that. It was only another year then they would meet again not only as lovers but also as rivals… as an equal on every term.

_I will be waiting for that time…_

-owari-

START: 01/01/2005  
END: 01/01/2005

----------------------------------------------------------------

This is the last installment of New Year fic for Buchou-sama and Ojisama. I hope all of you enjoy them. SANKYUU for reading and don't forget review! HAPPEE NEW YEAR once again!!! Hope this year would be better than before. Ja!

P.S: For TezuRyo fans; I've created a C2 community for TezuRyo; GoldenHazel Eyes. In there you can find almost all of TezuRyo fics on Go and Check it Out ne!


End file.
